Tyler Busts Karl
by terboDC1980
Summary: Scheming Karl Fink wants something, and Tyler confronts him, making an offer that Karl can't refuse...


**Dog with a Blog**

**Tyler catches Karl Fink in the act**

* * *

><p><em>Warning! This story is pure fantasy slashy smut between guys. If any of that offends you, turn back now. You have been warned. All disclaimers apply.<em>

* * *

><p>First, a little intro. This might be a little obscure for some, unless you have regularly watched the ridiculous "Dog With a Blog" show on Disney, with the strange woman-child Avery (played by G. Hannelius) and the cyber-talking painted dog. I assure you that these characters will <em>barely<em> (if at all) appear here; and certainly not in any sexual manner.

However, the older dimwit/secret math genius hot brother Tyler James (played by Blake Michael), with his long, lean body, fabulous hair, and his obsession with 'tuckling' his t-shirt into his jeans, and their super-smart, super-nerdy, kind of creepy but cute neighbor Karl L. Fink (played by L.J. Benet) are worthy of attention. Karl lives nearby and has a little nerd-science shack that the others know about. He is Avery's age, so a couple years younger than Tyler.

Karl keeps having tea with their mom, but, as Karl says, "It's not weird." However, as seen on the show, he is also secretly stealing Tyler's socks… and underwear… from the laundry on his visits, ostensibly to understand Tyler's pheromones and copy them. But really, perhaps, nerdy prissy Karl is stealing tall, masculine Tyler's boxers for a more obvious, teenage horny confused boy reason. Let's sexplore…

* * *

><p>"I know people think I'm stupid, but I know that 1 plus 1 equals 2, usually." Tyler pushed the shack door closed behind him as he stood in his neighbor's workshop. "I know you took my socks and underwear."<p>

"That's preposterous!" Karl tried to bluster, but he knew he was busted. And he could smell Tyler's intoxicating teenage male scent from here. It was much more powerful than what he had gotten from the teen's boxers. "You can't confuse me! I know you are a secret math genius! And I want nothing from you!" He tried not to stare at the hot older teen.

"Yeah, you do, Karl. I know you have a crush on my sister." Tyler smirked as he approached the smaller boy, trying to be menacing.

Karl gasped, backing against the wall. _Was Tyler really that stupid? I could have had those gross panties, but I took Tyler's sexy hot smelly boxers and boxer-briefs. _"Actually… I wanted to test your pheromones."

Tyler stopped and blinked, clearly confused. "So, uh, you were trying to get my smell? If you wanted something, why not ask? I got plenty of that. I know you are a science nerd." Tyler put his hands down on his big belt buckle, where his t-shirt was tucked behind. "I'd be happy to undo the tuckle for you and give you a sample. All you had to do was ask." Tyler volunteered, totally innocently. In most things, Tyler really was pretty clueless.

"Oh no, really." Karl whimpered, really wanting to scream_, yes, YES!_

"Okay, fine, I'll go, but I want my boxers back." Tyler pointed to the big glass flask in a chemistry apparatus, where a pair of his boxers were tumbling around in boiling water.

"Um, well maybe we can talk about that."

"Dude, I like you doing my laundry for me and all; you probably will do a better job than my mom, but what do you want?" Tyler cocked his head, making his gorgeous hair flop over in its usual perfect way. "I promise, it is just between us, as long as you leave my sisters alone from now on."

Karl shivered from the idea of Tyler doing anything. "Yes, I promise, if you will do something with me, I will leave them alone."

"Ok, deal, so now what?" Tyler, as clueless as usual, had no idea what Karl might have in mind.

Karl wrung his fingers together, as his cock hardened in his chinos. _Buck up, Karl! Make mother proud! _"Well, I need you to more than unbuckle your belt. Get undressed the rest of the way."

"What? Why?" Tyler stared at him cluelessly.

"Because… I want to study the hormonal releases over the rest of your body." Karl said desperately, as he frantically grabbed one of his inventions, the hormone/pheromone sensor. It was a hand-held device with blinking lights and a slender plastic sensor probe extending from the end. "And I'll launder the rest of your clothes for you! I promise to do everything in the 'gentle' cycle."

"Well, okay. You couldn't do a worse job than mom." Tyler spread his feet, unbuckled his belt, pulled down the little zipper on his low-rise jeans and slipped them down a few inches over his hips. His tight t-shirt hiked up, showing a little black treasure trail.

Behind the zipper opening, Karl Fink could see a little elastic waistband… the top of some red knitted material… and a bulge. His secret, darkest desire and the ultimate source of teen male hormones lurked there.

"Take your shirt off." Karl demanded officiously, trying to keep his voice from shaking.

Without even hesitating, Tyler yanked his shirt off and tossed it on the work bench. As he raised his arms, Karl could see two small patches of black hair in his armpits. Tyler's body was very lean; no fat at all. His chest was kind of skinny but his pecs and abs were fairly defined. He had quite a little trail of hair running from his navel down into the waistband of his underwear. Tyler ran his fingers through his shaggy hair, in the process raising one arm again. Then he stood in front of Karl, hands on hips, the waistband of his boxer-briefs clearly showing above his lowered jeans. "Now what?" _Karl is looking at me kind of funny. I wonder when he'll use that sensor thingy?_

_Oh gosh, I can smell the pheromones coming from his armpits. That manly perfume! _ "Take your jeans off." Karl demanded softly. The shed was getting warm; he was feeling light-headed.

"Uh, okay." Tyler kicked off his sneakers, finished unzipping his low-rise jeans and shucked them down around his ankles. Then he stepped out of the pants, picked them up and folded them.

But Karl hardly noticed: his attention was riveted on the huge bulge in Tyler's underwear. He could see the outline of it angling up and to the left. _Oh god, he must be big. _Karl did perceive absently that Tyler had rather wide hips for a guy.

"Karl, I feel kind of weird in just my undies, while you are fully dressed in all your preppy getup." _And I'm starting to get one of my random boners. Embarrassing!_

"We'll switch in a minute." Karl said, still fighting to sound businesslike. He stepped up to the lean teenager and waved the small device over his chest. It beeped and hummed. He tried to control his shaking as he maneuvered the thing over Tyler's arms toward his pits, and then down over his hairy legs. As the probe got near Tyler's crotch, Karl was sure he saw something twitch inside the red fabric pouch.

"Come on, Karl." Tyler was starting to get nervous now too.

"Fine! But I'm not as athletic as you." Karl put down the device, and pulled off his polo shirt, messing up his perfectly coiffed hair in the process. "Happy?"

It was true that Karl Fink was not as defined as Tyler, but he was not fat either. He was showing a little shape to his pecs. He was somewhat pale, and had absolutely no apparent body hair.

"Better." Tyler answered. _Wow, Karl doesn't look half bad when his hair isn't all glued in place. And he's not in bad shape. _"What about your pants?"

Karl had a real moment of panic then. He had a painful erection in his underpants, and he knew it would be obvious when he took his khakis off. On the other hand, it was pretty clear that Tyler was sporting an erection as well. He sighed in resignation, undid his belt, kicked off his dockers, and eased the zipper down. He realized that Tyler was staring at his crotch. With trembling hands, he pushed his pants down, and clumsily got out of them. He clenched his hands together, trying to cover his penis, straining against the material of his tighty-whities

"Now we're even." Tyler flashed his infectious smile. "Dude, it's all good, just us guys here." He stepped closer to Karl, and put a friendly hand on his shoulder. _I think I finally figured out what Karl wants._

_Oh, god! _Karl flinched a little. For a moment he was afraid that he would ejaculate. Tyler was standing so close, looking down at him, and he was touching his bare skin! "Yes, yes we are. So, let me continue." He pulled away, fumbling with the device, and walked behind Tyler. As he waved the sensor wand, he admired the cyclist's taut, round little ass. He couldn't resist touching the probe on one cheek through the fabric.

"Hey there!" Tyler said with a little laugh, rocking his hips forward.

"Sorry." Karl muttered.

"It's okay, just surprised me. You can touch me with your probey-thing if you need to."

"Good to know." Karl lightly ran the plastic probe part of the device—which was about eight inches long and cylindrical, about an inch or so in diameter—across Tyler's lean back. "Oh yes I am getting better readings now. Raise your arms please."

Tyler immediately obeyed, lacing his fingers together behind his head, and he closed his eyes. His hairy armpits were exposed.

Karl slowly passed around Tyler, running the probe over his bare skin. He could smell the male funk coming from the sexy boy's pits, and it was driving him wild. The probe grazed over Tyler's flank, working up to the left pit, and Karl saw a tiny trickle of sweat run down the boy's side. He shuddered, resisting the sick temptation to lick it right off Tyler's skin. Instead, he worked the beeping probe around the front, and ran the rounded tip across Tyler's left nipple. The sensor beeped louder.

The youth shivered and giggled boyishly. "That tickles!"

"Sorry." Karl said, not really sorry at all.

"It's okay, just felt a little funny."

With an evil smile, Karl slowly ran the vibrating probe tip over Tyler's nipple again, but this time he held it there for a second or two.

"Ohhh…" Tyler sighed. Karl glanced down, and he could swear he saw Tyler's penis jump inside his underpants.

Karl barely suppressed a whimper. "I… I need you to take your underpants off." He croaked out.

"Um, okay. I do kinda have a condition down there, if you know what I mean. I hope you don't mind." Tyler dropped his arms, and opened his eyes, smiling sheepishly.

"No, it is perfectly normal for someone your—our—age." Karl said, even as Tyler hooked his thumbs in the waistband. "It's not weird."

Then it happened. The hunky teen slipped his red boxer-briefs down, and his big penis snapped up against his belly before coming to rest, standing at an angle about 30 degrees from the vertical plane of his flat lower belly.

Karl was sure that he gasped a little. It seemed monstrous, at least seven inches long. It was very thick at the base, where it was surrounded by a thick nest of black curls, tapered somewhat, then swelled again to a big bulbous purple glans. It was gorgeous. Underneath his big penis hung a pair of large balls in a tight sack that appeared to be hairless.

"So, are you gonna take yours off too? Only fair?" Tyler smiled expectantly at his examiner.

_Did he just wink at me? What is going on here? _Karl barely heard Tyler through the fog of his forbidden lust, but he managed to put the sensor down, and then, after a moment of hesitation, shucked his tight underpants off. His own five-inch penis, surrounded by a little cluster of red-brown hairs at the base, jutted out almost perpendicular from his crotch.

"Feels kinda better now, to have it all out in the open, doesn't it?" Tyler asked with that impish grin. Then he twisted his hips from side to side, making his big dick swing back and forth. As full of irresistible sexual energy as Tyler was, he was still a goofy teen sometimes.

Still, Karl felt himself hypnotized by that monstrous pole of flesh as it wagged to and fro, calling him…

"Maybe you should take some readings from me down there." Tyler wiggled his eyebrows and took a step closer, so they were only about three feet apart. Then he added in a lower voice, "Your hand might make a better sensor for that. It's not weird."

Karl knew then that the game was up, and that even stupid Tyler knew what was going on. The lanky older teen was just playing with him now, but at this point, he didn't care. "Good idea. It's not weird indeed," he said with a little smirk, as he moved up to Tyler, reached out, and very gently ran his shaky fingers over the pulsing shaft.

"Hmm, yeah." Tyler put his hands on his hips and closed his eyes again. "Getting a good reading?"

"I am beginning to. Need to check further."

"I'm all yours, Professor Karl." Tyler said with a little nod of his shaggy head. He spread his large feet apart a little bit. "Go for it."

Emboldened, Karl lightly wrapped his fingers around the fat shaft, and stroked up and down, from the base to just behind the flaring head. Tyler's cock was so warm and tender, but beneath the skin, it was hard as steel. He saw a drop of clear fluid appear at the tip and unconsciously licked his lips. He could see Tyler's chest rise and fall, his breathing getting deeper. Karl tightened his grip a little, and as he pulled, he went all away to the big mushroom head, feeling the flare of the glans against his fingers. _I can't believe I am holding Tyler James' big manly penis in my hand!_

Tyler moaned then, losing his casual pretense. "That feels great, don't stop."

Karl grinned. _Victory is mine!_ He raised his other hand, and lightly ran his fingertips over Tyler's lean chest.

"Oh yeah," Tyler whispered, his eyes still closed. "You like my body, Karl?"

"I do, very much." Karl answered softly. "Why don't you back up a little, so you can lean against my workbench?"

"Oh-kay." Tyler shuffled backwards uncertainly, with Karl following right along, keeping in contact with the hunky teen. When Tyler felt the table pressing against his butt, he moved his hands to grasp the edge on either side. He leaned back slightly, spreading his legs again.

Karl massaged Tyler's chest more aggressively, paying extra attention to the youth's dark brown nipples. As he ran his fingertip over one then the other, he made the little nubs stand up. At the same time, he continued his gentle stroking of Tyler's big pulsing rod.

After a couple minutes of this, and listening to the brunet's low moans of appreciation, Karl decided it was time for the next step. He wanted—no, he _needed_—to taste Tyler.

Sliding his hand down the lean youth's side, Karl slowly sank to his knees. Tyler's big penis was now right in front of his face. Holding it firmly at the base to make sure that Tyler didn't squirm away, he aimed it at a lower angle, leaned in… and licked the glistening, moist tip.

Tyler gasped. His grip on the bench tightened.

_Mmm, kind of sweet; not bitter at all. _Karl pondered the taste of his hunky friend, then leaned in and ran his tongue over the big purple glans more thoroughly, exploring the firm spongy flesh. He had a surge of satisfaction when he felt Tyler trembling. _He's not a god or anything, just a horny teenager. And I am in control of his pleasure right now._ Reveling in the sense of power, Karl opened his pouty little mouth wide, and engulfed Tyler's big cock-head. He ran his tongue along the underside, while moving his lips over the shaft a little.

"Ohhh damn! Yeah, Karl!" Tyler groaned.

Karl pulled the throbbing member out of his mouth and smiled. "You like that?"

"Oh, yeah, please, keep going!" Tyler begged.

"If you insist." Karl eagerly engulfed the older boy's manhood again, laving his tongue over it as he sucked. He pumped up and down the shaft at the same time with one hand, and with the other he caged Tyler's heavy balls and gently rolled them between his fingers.

"God yeah Karl, you're freakin' amazing!" Tyler muttered and moaned his appreciation. _I wonder if Karl has done this before with anyone? He sure is good… aw yeah! This is way better than beating off! _

Karl had to take a few breaks to rest his aching jaw, but he spent them flicking his tongue along the underside of Tyler's dick, loving the manly taste of the young man's precum. _I can't wait to taste the real thing!_

After a few minutes of this, the room filled with the sounds of Tyler's moaning and the obscene wet slurping of Karl's mouth, the older teen opened his eyes and looked down. It was so hot to see the fair-haired boy kneeling naked in front of him, his own dick still hard, while he voraciously sucked on Tyler's cock. The sensations overwhelmed him and he grabbed the back of Karl's head. "Oh god, I'm cumming!" He started pumping his cock into the boy's wet mouth.

Karl gagged a little, but managed to control Tyler's spastic thrusts to some extent. He felt the glans swell, and then the first spurt of semen hitting the back of his mouth. _Oh yes, his manly juice is mine! _Karl pulled back a little so that Tyler's spunk pulsed out onto his tongue. _Hmm, kind of nutty, not bad._

Tyler shook from the intensity of his orgasm, then finally flopped back against the bench, his semi-hard cock slipping out of Karl's mouth. He smiled shyly down at the other boy as he caught his breath. "Wow, dude."

"Yes, that was… something." Karl looked away and clambered to his feet.

Tyler reached over to help the smaller youth, hands going under Karl's armpits and feeling the moisture there. Karl looked embarrassed, but Tyler grinned and held his hand under his nose. "Hmm, you smell kind of funky good yourself!"

Karl blushed. "I'm sure no match for you… oh my!"

But as Karl was muttering, Tyler closed with him, and suddenly wrapped his hand round the younger boy's stiff dick. "Hmm, nice." He smiled crookedly.

"Oh, you are much bigger than me! Really, you don't have to…" Karl's voice trailed off as Tyler knelt down.

"I think your cock is a perfect size, though you're still probably gonna grow some." He gently stroked Karl's member, making him tremble. "That feel okay?"

"Oh, yes, very nice." Karl breathed.

"Then this should feel even better. But here, you lean against the table." Tyler gently grabbed Karl by his slim hips and guided him around. The younger boy obediently leaned back against the bench, and stared down in wonder as Tyler took his dick into his mouth.

"Ohh, gosh yes!" He ran his fingers through Tyler's beautiful wavy thick hair, watching as the older boy slowly bobbed up and down on his aching penis. Tyler kept his lips tight around his dick, heightening the intense pleasure from his warm mouth. "Oh, Tyler, that's quite… amazing!" Karl gasped as he felt the tongue flicking under his tender glans.

Tyler cupped Karl's small tight balls in his palm, massaging them and the sensitive space behind them as he sucked all of Karl's five inches into his mouth.

After a few moments, Tyler pulled off Karl's dick with a loud **pop** and looked up with that silly grin. "Feels okay? You're my first cock, so I just did what you were doing, which felt awesome."

"Yes, perfect, please keep going!" Karl gasped.

He did not last very much longer. "Oh, god, oh god, I'm going to—!" Karl couldn't manage to say it, instead pushing his dick into Tyler's mouth as far as he could. He felt the cum building and finally exploding out of his throbbing penis.

Tyler grabbed Karl's ass and held him, tongue working over his dick and swallowing as the boy shot again and again. Finally, with a long slurp, he pulled off Karl's still-erect penis. "That's the sugar!" Tyler said with a grin. "You taste good, Karl!" He wiped his mouth with the back of his hand and stood up. "Well, that was fun. I, um, guess I should go." He looked expectantly at the smaller youth.

But Karl Fink was still consumed with lust for Tyler, and he wanted one thing more. He boldly grasped the older teen's cock again, feeling it immediately return to full hardness. "I want you to do something else."

"Hmmm." Tyler smiled slyly. "What could that be?"

"I… I want you to take me." Karl whispered.

"'Take you'?" Tyler asked, trying to play coy.

"Please… fuck me!" Karl demanded. Then he turned around and lay across the bench, presenting his round, pale butt to Tyler. He spread his legs apart and held on to the far side of the bench.

"I won't say no." Tyler stepped behind Karl and spread his soft, baby-smooth ass cheeks, revealing the hairless pink sphincter. His cock jumped at the sight. "I've never done this before, but we'll see how it goes." Tyler had to admit that he had hoped for this, but for Karl to beg for it was even hotter than he imagined. _Got to get his little ass ready. I've heard of guys doing this, and his butt is really cute…_ He leaned in and sniffed. Karl's butt smelled basically clean, just a little smell of sweat. Tyler extended his long tongue and gave Karl's rosebud a little lick.

"Ohhh! Gosh!" Karl squeaked. He shivered.

Encouraged, Tyler dove in, lapping at the boy's tender flesh, probing his private place. After a minute, he snaked a finger in, pressing open the boy's tight muscle.

Karl gasped then, and he jumped, but he didn't protest.

Eventually Tyler got two wet fingers deep in the trembling boy, twisting around and rubbing his prostate, making Karl moan and whimper like a baby. He stood up then, and gave his own cock a few strokes. "You ready for the real thing?"

"Yes! Put it in me, Tyler!" Karl begged.

Tyler spat on his dick and smeared it around, lubing himself up. Then he held Karl's hip with one hand and guided his steel-hard cock with the other to the boy's winking hole. He pushed forward…

"Oh god you're so big!" Karl groaned, his voice breaking. His legs shook.

"Be a man Karl, you can take it." Tyler said through clenched teeth. He pushed again, and felt Karl's anal ring stretch around his dick. He got the head and an inch or so of shaft inside.

"Ohhh gosh, oh yeah… take me, Tyler." Karl sobbed. _Oh god it hurts! But I want him so bad! I want him to own me!_

_Wow, this is so intense! Karl's butt is so tight, and it's kind of awesome that he wants me to fuck him. _Once Tyler got his cock lodged in Karl, he gripped the boy's hips with both hands, and leaned forward, pushing deeper.

For awhile, as Tyler moved his cock in and out of Karl, working it deeper with each push, Karl just laid on the table and moaned. Then, he rocked forward and pulled Karl's hips, and his cock sank in the trembling boy's ass to the hilt. Karl's soft ass was pressed against his flat hips. "Aw yeah, dude, I'm in all the way. You like my big cock in your tight ass, Karl?" He asked playfully.

"Oh god, yes!" Karl moaned. "Fuck me Tyler! Fuck me, you big stud!" Karl could not believe the dirty, shameless talk coming out of his mouth. But neither could he quite believe that he was bent over his own workbench, being plowed by his hot neighbor. Except of course, for the intense burning pleasure he felt every time Tyler pushed that huge cock inside him.

"Awesome. Your ass feels so great, dude! It's like, milking my cock! I'm gonna start fucking you now…" Tyler began rocking back and forth, plowing Karl in long slow strokes.

_My god, this feels incredible! Tyler's…cock… feels great inside me. _Karl's own dick, hanging below the table, wagged back and forth in time with the older boy's deep probes into Karl's stretched ass, dripping precum onto the floor. The whole workbench creaked and rocked with the force of Tyler's thrusts.

Since he had already cum once, Tyler was able to hold out longer. And after a few minutes of fucking Karl from behind, he decided to change. He eased his cock out of Karl; it slid out with a pop. "Dude, turn over, I want to do you on your back."

"Okay…" Karl answered in a shaky voice. When Tyler stopped thrusting he was afraid that he had done something wrong. With the older boy's help he managed to flip over on his back, with his plump ass hanging over the side of the bench.

"Nice." Tyler smiled, groping Karl's hard dick. Then he raised the boy's legs on his shoulders, and slid his cock back into Karl's hungry ass. "Oh yeah, nice and tight still!" He grunted, pushing Karl's legs back as he got back into a rhythm.

Karl looked up at the hot young man looming over him, with his dark sexy eyes and gorgeous hair. _He's so gorgeous! And god, his cock thrusting in me is making me crazy! _Karl reached up to feel Tyler's smooth, sweaty chest. He toyed with the teen's nipples again, making Tyler moan appreciatively.

"Talk dirty to me some more; it's really hot. Tell me how my cock feels!" Tyler hissed as he shoved himself in harder.

"It feels incredible! Your cock is so long and thick, it's filling me up! Fuck me hard with your big cock, Tyler! I want you to plant your seed deep in me."

"Fuck yeah! Take my cock!" Tyler groaned, slamming his cock into Karl harder and faster. The younger boy had to grip the table to keep from being shoved away. Minutes passed, both boys grunting, and rutting, sheened with perspiration. The tiny workshop was rank with young male sweat.

"I'm getting close!" Karl whimpered. He grabbed his cock and stroked it furiously, until a geyser of cum erupted out of it, splattering over his stomach and chest.

"Oh yeah!" Tyler kept thrusting, even as he felt his orgasm coming, precipitated by Karl's tightening walls. He pushed deep as he unloaded several big spurts of cum into Karl's abused ass. As he came down from the high, he leaned down over Karl, and suddenly kissed him. Just a short kiss, then he pulled back and smiled. "That was awesome." Then he stood up and pulled Karl against him in a brief hug.

"Uh wow, yeah that was great." Karl managed to mutter, feeling completely confused.

"Well, bud, I should go." Tyler pulled on his underwear and hunted around for his other clothes.

"Yeah, of course." Karl answered quietly. _Of course, he'll never want to do this again._

"So, um, you want to get together and mess around again? It was really fun."

"Really? Well, yes, I'd like to." Karl clasped his hands shyly in front of his penis, which was already getting erect again. His ass clenched in anticipation.

"Great! I bet you probably want to fuck me too!" Tyler winked as he pulled on his skinny jeans.

Karl's eyes went wide. _Oh, my goodness…_

* * *

><p><strong>Please Review!<strong> Do you want more Karl/Tyler? Maybe some Wes? Maybe a crossover? We authors love reviews and feedback so we know you enjoy our stories.


End file.
